Just Breath
by Darknightfairy
Summary: AU All Human Bella and Jasper grew up togetther in Hope, Texas, but once the Cullens arrive after Carlisle is transferred will everything change.
1. Chapter 1

Summay: Bella and Jasper have been best friends since they were kids and grew up in Hope, Texas. When the Cullens arrive will everything change? (AU All human)

(Alice's POV)

I knew I was driving Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie insane but I was excited about going

to a whole new school. I had a good feeling about Texas. I squealed as we pulled into the

parking lot of Hope high school.

"Alice," growled Edward as he cut the engine, "Please shut up."

I ignored him and hopped out of the car to check out of our new surroundings. Although

Hope was a small town there was a whole lot of different students, but the one that caught my

eye was a tall, nicely built, drool worthy blond standing next to a pretty brunette.

"Alice," called out Rosalie, "We need to get our schedule's."

I danced toward the office hoping that I would get the blond in one of my classes.

(Edward's POV)

I can't believe Dad made us move across the USA, the only bright side was that I was

able to get into honors classes in the middle of the school year. My first class was English with

Ms. Selway, my first impression was 'Am I in the right room?' The classroom was covered in

posters and the wall was orange.

"Hello, you must be Edward Cullen. I'm Ms. Selway," said the teacher in a light airy

way. "I think I'll put you across from Isabella in the gold group."

I looked at the group she was pointing to. There was two boys and a girl, she drew my

attention first because she was wearing a ripped pair of paint splattered blue jeans and an ocean

blue shirt that said 'Let FREEDOM Ring' with a picture of a bell. She had on no shoes and two

pairs of earnings.

"Hi," I addressed everyone, "I'm Edward."

"Jasper," said a tall blond guy, "And this is Mike and Bella."

Mike gave me a nod, but Bella didn't even acknowledge that someone had spoken.

Before a conversation could start the bell rang and classed began.

(Bella's POV)

Today had been a bad day and it wasn't even 8am. My daddy was still passed out from

drinking last night, and my momma threw me into a table because I didn't have breakfast done

on time. However; my drawing was coming along very nicely, I finally got it going the way I

wanted it to. I dimly heard the sound of a bell and was jerked out of a dreamlike state. As I got

out my notebook for today's journal I noticed movement across from me, looking up I noticed

that there was a inhumanly gorgeous guy sitting across from frumpy old me.

"His name is Edward," Jasper informed me, knowing I missed the introductions.

I nodded , but didn't say anything else. Jasper shook his head knowing without words

what I was thinking.

(Alice's POV)

It was lunch time, and unlike our old school this school had good looking food choices. I

stepped out of line and spotted Edward sitting next to the unbelievably handsome blond guy and

the petite girl. I bounced next to him.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Edward's sister. I love this school," came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

The blond guy laugh and said, "I'm Jasper, glad you love Hope High." He paused there

and looked to the girl next to him.

She was absorbed in a drawing she was doing, io truth she was really pretty, just hiding

it. Jasper was looking at her with a strange sadness, gently he pulled the sketchbook away from

her causing her to look up.

"This is Alice," he said pointing to me.

She flashed me a small grin, "Hi Alice, I'm Bella, Jasper's baby sister in every way but

parents."

I laughed getting relief from the fact that she wasn't Jasper's girlfriend. Emmett and

Rosalie joined us at the table and immediately Rose started talking about cheerleading tryouts. I

myself liked to dance

" I wonder if there's a dance team?" I questioned out loud.

"There is, I'm the captain," said Bella not looking up from her drawing.

I squealed and started asking her a million questions, and the boys started talking about

football.I wasso excited about my new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

1(Jasper's POV)

"The week is over" I shouted, throwing up my hands and heading to watch the dance

tryouts. Since football practice didn't start till 5pm Bella said I could watch.

"Jazz," Bella began, "Do you have any plans tonight?"

I knew what she was getting at, she didn't want to go home and today was her day off

from Lucky Ace's Diner.

"Just you, me, a movie, and a family size pizza from Papa Murphy's," I told her tugging

at the end of her braid.

Bella laughed and went to stand in front of a group of girls, I saw Alice among them and

waved to her. She waved back, before returning her attention back to Bella.

"Okay, so here's the deal. We need three new dancers, we will most likely pick

upperclassmen 1st because underclassmen can try out again next year. So I'll call your name,

you'll do your dance, and we'll have a decision by Monday morning," announced Bella.

As the tryouts went on I was very amused, some girls were really good, while others

looked like a fish caught on a hook. They didn't know what they were doing or how to do it.

Alice was good, really good. Right after her tryout she ran over to me.

"So how did I do?" she demanded, bouncing on her feet.

"You looked as graceful as a fairy, tiny as one too," I told her, trying to follow her rapid

movement.

"Oh, I hope I make it on the team, you think I have a shot?' she started, leaving me no

room to answer, "I don't know how I'm gonna make it till Monday. Do you think Bella will tell

me sooner? I wonder if the outfit will look good on me? How long have you been playing

football? Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"Freeze," I told her holding up my hand, "I can't answer you if you don't breath." I gave

her my most charming smile, "I would love to go out with you."

(Alice's POV)

I squealed, Jasper was gonna go out with me, I felt like breaking into a happy dance but

didn't want to make a bigger idiot of myself.

"We can go on a double date and set Bella up with Edward," I said suddenly

brainstorming.

Jasper looked at Bella then at me. "That might be possible," he began hesitantly, "But

we'll have to see, and I have to get to practice."

I nodded as he left wondering why he got weird whenever Bella's name came up, no tin

the I like her more than a friend way but in a she has secrets that I've got to keep way. People

around the school said she was the daughter of the police chief and that she was a free spirited

freak who doesn't date. Edward, I knew, would go along with it because he really liked Bella,

and I really wanted to hook them up.

(Bella's POV)

"No," I said for the 5th time.

Jasper has been trying to convince me to go on a double date with him and Alice. He

started once we hit Blockbuster for our Friday movie.

"What could go wrong?" Jasper asked holding up Blade.

I nixed it. "Edward's probably not even interested in me, and I don't date," I responded

holding up Forest Gump.

"Bella," he began pleading, "Please do this for me, just this one time. Please"

I sighed, "You're a cheat."

He just smiled and held up The Man. I nodded in agreement and headed to the checkout

line.

"Hello Bella, Jasper," said Dan the checkout guy.

"Hey Dan, how have you been?" I asked.

"Can't complain," he said with a shrug.

Dan was the owner of Homelife Video's where Jazz and I have been renting movies for

years, I guess a date wouldn't be that bad and I do like Edward a lot.

"Okay, I'll go on the stupid double date with you, Alice, and Edward," I caved once we

were in the car.

"Thank you Bella, thank you so much!" he said with a smile.

(Jasper's POV)

I called Alice as Bella got the movie and snacks ready.

"Hello," she answered.

"Bella said yes," I told her.

"Cool, now I just have to convince Edward," she claimed hanging up the phone.

I just laughed.

(Edward's POV)

"Edward," I could hear Alice sing out, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Why?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"Well, I thought it would be fun if you, me, Jasper, and Bella went on a double date," she

said innocently.

I groaned, I liked Bella, a lot, she was funny, smart, different, beautiful, and I really

wanted her to be my girl. I didn't want Alice to know that and try to hook us up, on the other

rand it would be pretty great to hang out with her.

"Is there any point in arguing?" I asked slowly. She shook her head. "Fine," I sighed.

AN: Sorry that I can't update that often, I'll try to do it as often as possible. Disclaimer: I don't

own Twilight.


End file.
